The present invention relates to apparatus for preparing an elongated edible product including two product components which are supplied in a flowable state into the annular space defined between an outer mould and a core member arranged internally of the mould and into the space formed by the core member, respectively, and which are caused to solidify in the mould. The apparatus comprises a plurality of vertically oriented cylindrical moulds open at their upper ends and closed at their lower ends, means for moving the moulds through a plurality of stations including a station for inserting a core member in each mould and a station for later withdrawing the core member, each of said stations being provided with vertically movable gripper means for engaging the core members, one or more stations for supplying metered amounts of the above mentioned fluent raw materials, and a station for withdrawing finished products from the moulds.
U.S. Pat. specification No. 3,823,659 discloses an apparatus of the kind referred to in which each core member is constituted by a tube, the upper end of which is formed with an outwardly directed flange. The flange serves for withdrawing the tube by means of a bifurcated gripper engaging with the underside of the flange. When the tube is withdrawn from the mould, the gripper pushes it onto a vertical mandrel suspended from an arm which subsequently rotates the mandrel and the core tube from the withdrawal station to the core inserting station in which a second bifurcated gripper is brought in engagement with the upper side of the flange following which the gripper moves downwardly and inserts the tube in a different mould. The mechanism necessary for effecting the movement of the mandrel is rather bulky, and it is difficult to design a practical mechanism for an apparatus the moulds of which are arranged in a plurality of concentric circles or parallel rows, which would be advisable for obtaining an economically acceptable production rate.